Fürchte Dich Nicht
by Renakazama
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Water Spirit residing within a lake in the middle of a forest. The Water Spirit was lonely, so lonely. He always longed for a companion, but everyone always left him in the end. Until one day, a red-eyed Demon offered his hand to become his partner and... (Devil!Osomatsu x WaterSpirit!Choromatsu). Threequel of Komm, Süßer Tod. Incest(?), fairytale AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful lake in the middle of a forest. Colorful flowers and herbs grew in abundance at the lakeside. A huge body of cool, crystal-clear water filled the lake. However, there were few people who knew about the lake itself._

 _A water spirit was residing there, acting as a guardian or a protector of the holy lake. He was bound to the place, destined to never leave. The Water Spirit faithfully served his duty, without questioning much._

 _"I was borne by the lake, thus I shall protect it till the very end."_

 _He continued to protect the lake for hundreds of years, for so many times he couldn't count by himself. He protected the lake by his very own hands, without anyone beside him._

 _The Water Spirit grew weary of loneliness, so he decided to look for a companion. Alas, his pale feet were bound by an unseen force to never leave the lake. So he could only waited. Waited and waited._

 _Once in his endless lifetime, he met several humans. The first one was a little girl. She was sick and dying, left by her own mother to die in the forests. The Water Spirit found and raised the poor girl, nursing her back to health. The young girl was grown up into a beautiful woman, and the Water Spirit soon enamored for her. However, a hunter was passing by the lake. He met the maiden and both fell in love with each other. The maiden left the lake without even looking back. And so, the Water Spirit was left alone._

 _One day, he met an old man wandering the forest. The old man was a blind hermit, living in solitary. He asked the Spirit for a stay, which the latter agreed. The old hermit and the Water Spirit lived together harmoniously. One day, the old hermit washed his face with the lake's water, and found that his blind eyes regained their sight. Astonished by the blessed water's power, the old hermit accidentally slipped to the lake and drowned. The Water Spirit was crushed by his companion's demise, but he couldn't do anything to prevent it. He buried the old man's body at the lakeside, lamented his death for days. And so, the Water Spirit was left alone again._

 _His closest friend was a young man. The young man in question was ostracized by his own village's people. Just like his own brother, the Water Spirit took great care of the young man. The young man's sunny disposition cheered up the Water Spirit's lonely heart, even if it was only a little. One day, a deadly disease plagued the man's village. He took two pails of water from the holy lake, to cure the villagers' disease. However, his good will was responded with hatred, and he was killed by the hands of his own neighbor. A Grim Reaper appeared before the Water Spirit, holding the young man's body. They both buried the poor man's body beneath a great tree at the lakeside, surrounded with beds of flowers._

 _"He ascended to Heaven, grew a pair of wings and freed from his cruel fate." The Grim Reaper said. "At the very least, he won't suffer anymore."_

 _After they finished the burial, the Grim Reaper walked away, leaving the Water Spirit alone─again._

* * *

"Choooromaaatsuuuuuuu!"

"Eh? Ahh?! What?!"

Something─or rather, someone─grabbed the Water Spirit's waist from behind his back, pummeling him to splash into the lake. Choromatsu emerged from the lake, turning around to see the assailant.

"Jyushimatsu?!" He screamed, in joy and in surprise. An angel smiled wide, shaking off his wet hair like a puppy. The Angel proceeded to hug the confused Choromatsu.

"Long time no seeee! I missed you so much, Choromatsuuuuu!" Jyushimatsu laughed with excessive energy, infected even the ever gloomy Ichimatsu the Reaper.

"Indeed, it's been a while, Water Spirit." Ichimatsu smirked a little. "You're not so different since the last I saw you─drenched and soggy, as usual."

"You too, your tongue is as sharp as ever." Choromatsu replied. "Your bitter, snappy attitude doesn't change a bit."

"Now, now! Please don't fight!" The Angel clumsily swung his arms around, trying to keep both parties at bay.

 _"We're not fighting!"_ Both Ichimatsu and Choromatsu spoke in unison, much to Jyushimatsu's glee.

"See? You two are really getting along well!"

"Hmph. If it wasn't for Jyushimatsu, I wouldn't come here." The Reaper clicked his tongue.

"Watch your filthy mouth, you stinky Reaper." Choromatsu grumbled. "Be grateful to me for giving you a chance to be together with Jyushimatsu. If it wasn't me, then you two won't be here today, you know?"

Ichimatsu ignored the Water Spirit's words, annoyed the latter even more. Instead, he walked towards a big tree, crouching at a stone-carved cross beneath it. Said cross was decorated with a garland of fresh, yellow-colored flowers.

"...did you do this?" Ichimatsu asked, his stiff face softened. Choromatsu nodded proudly.

"Yes. Every morning, I search for the freshest flowers!"

"I see..." The Reaper slowly crouched, caressing the stone cross with his pale fingers.

"Ichimatsu, hey! Whose grave is this?" Jyushimatsu cheerfully asked, unaware of Ichimatsu's darkened face.

"It's... _yours_..." Choromatsu answered. "Two hundred years ago, Ichimatsu buried you here."

The Water Spirit carefully tread his words. He didn't want to awaken both Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu's painful memories.

"Is that so..." The Angel smiled, his eyes teared up. "I really love this place! Really! Thank you very much, Ichimatsu."

Jyushimatsu snuggled to Ichimatsu's black robe like a spoiled kitten, failing to notice the Reaper's burning red face.

"And thanks to you too, Choromatsu. For the flowers." Jyushimatsu said, smiled brightly at Choromatsu, who was also flustered at said smile.

The Water Spirit smiled back at him. "Spare me the kind words, my friend. I'll do anything for you, if that makes you happy."

Gracefully, Jyushimatsu picked the garland of flowers from his grave. He smelled the flowers, tears welling up on his wide eyes.

"Nobody has ever given me a flower before." He embraced the garland with joy overwhelming his heart. "Nobody has ever treated me like this. I'm so happy. Thank you, Ichimatsu...thank you, Choromatsu. I love you both."

Ichimatsu shyly diverted his gaze to the ground. With hoarse, choked voice, he spoke to Choromatsu. "I guess...I should thank you too...for tending Jyushimatsu's grave. It means a lot to me..."

A gentle wind blew through the garland, scattering its petals to the sky.

* * *

 _Later, the Angel and the Reaper spent their night at the lake. The Water Spirit joyed from having companions to talk with, even though it was only for a while._

 _The wind breezes through the lake and the forest. Under the faint moonlight, The Water Spirit saw his two friends locked up in a tight embrace. The Reaper kissed the Angel's head, gently ruffling his hair. The pair fell asleep under a giant tree, snuggled to each other._

 _The Water Spirit's eyes widened. A jolt of pain stung his chest. The Angel's innocent smile reminded him of the first human he met─the maiden who left him for another man. He clenched his fists, struggled to contain his overflowing feelings of envy, fear...and sadness._

 _He envied the Angel for finally having someone to love, and loved him back. He feared the Angel might leave him all by himself again, and was saddened that he will be alone...again._

 _"I always longed for someone to love me. I always longed for someone as my companion. But, I'll be fine..."_

 _The Water Spirit slowly descended into the lake. He smiled at the Angel and the Reaper, before disappearing._

 _"...as long as they are happy."_

* * *

Years passed. Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu had left the lake, traveling together to another country. Their departure left a bitter taste in Choromatsu's mouth.

"I knew this would happen..." He mumbled. "...but why do I feel so dejected inside? I'm going to be alone again...isn't that just natural? Why do I feel so upset about it?"

Afterall, he has spent his endless years of protecting the lake─all by himself. Visitors came and went away, as easy as the seasons changed. He couldn't expect one of them to stay forever, together with him for eternity.

"That's why...I'm so jealous at you, Jyushimatsu..." Choromatsu gently adorned the grave with freshly picked flowers from the lakeside. "But at the same, I feel happy for you. Strange, isn't it?"

The full moon was reaching its peak. Silvery tint of the moonlight danced on the lake's surface. The Water Spirit walked away from the grave. His feet touched the cold water, slowly sinking to the depths of the lake. He closed his eyes, as the bubbles floating above his head and the darkness of the depths slowly swallowed him.

"Ichimatsu's right. I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me. I have to suppress these painful feelings deep within my heart. I have to protect this lake, that's all matters to me." He whispered silently.

 _"Ooooh, hellooo! What do we have here?"_

Choromatsu opened his eyes, emerged himself from the lake. His heartbeat went wild, as a sharp-dressed man smirked at him. The man was sitting at the lakeside, spreading his black wings.

"Jealousy, anger, frustration, sadness...all-in-one! How fantastic!" He clapped his hands. "You're not as pious as you look! I like that, man!"

"What do you want, Devil?" Choromatsu sharply gazed at the man, fully cautious of the latter's movements. "If you intend to cause harm to this lake, then I shall banish you right now."

"Harm? Heavens, no." The Devil chuckled. "I only offer my hands to the miserable souls who desperately calls for help... _such as you_ , my dear!"

"Silly. I don't need any help. Especially from you, Devil." The Water Spirit frowned. "If you'd kindly leave this place at once, that would be a great help, thank you."

Malicious cackles poured out of the Devil's mouth. He tried to grab Choromatsu's arm, but his hands fizzled a whiff of smoke from touching the Spirit's skin.

"Get off!" Choromatsu flailed, pushing the Devil away. "How dare you!"

"Holy protection...I see..." The Devil's face contorted into a ferocious grin. "What a bother. Oh, dear me..."

With a flick, the smoke vanished from the Devil's hand. He slowly approached Choromatsu, who threatened to splash him the lake's holy water.

"If you move further, I'll flush you down with this lake's water!"

"Whoa, calm down, dear! Let me talk a bit, okay? Okay?" The Devil panicked. "I came here to listen to your anguished heart! That's all!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have no intention to share my feelings with anyone else. Now, scram!"

The Devil shook his head, smiling in alarmingly dangerous way. His voice turned a pitch lower.

"Tsk, tsk. Stop trying to fool me! I know everything about you, my dear! Oh, what is it I see? _Jealousy, over your lucky friends?_ Well, I guess you're not that successful in your love life! Ha! No, that's not it? _Is it fear of being left behind?_ Is that it? What a delightful surge of emotions!"

"No, you're wrong! Get lost!"

"But wait, there's more! _You feel regret for helping people?_ That's right, my dear! You can't just pick up people who got lost in this forest and look after them like picking up cats and dogs from the street! What did you get from it? _Betrayal after betrayal!_ Just like that chick who dumped you for a ripped-as-hell guy, and that idiot angel who dumped you for a stinky-ass reaper!"

"STOP IT!"

Choromatsu clenched his head, crouching to hide his face─his misery-painted face. The Devil stopped laughing, slowly approaching the Water Spirit.

"Did I hit the jackpot?" He chuckled. Choromatsu spat at his face, viciously stared at the demon.

 _"Fuck you!"_ The Water Spirit hissed. His dignity was crushed before him, all stripped bare from him. He had an urge to gush out blessed water from the lake to kill the demon right away, but he chose not to.

"Now that I know your suffering...I ask of you, Water Spirit..." The Devil grinned from ear to ear. "What is your wish?"

Choromatsu widened his eyes in disbelief over what he heard from the demon's unreliable mouth.

"What is your wish, Water Spirit? I shall make your wish come true. Anything, everything...I shall fulfill your desire. Do you want someone to love you? No worries! Do you want someone to accompany you? Easy! Do you want someone to ease your boredom? Ta-da! It's-a-me!"

"I can't trust you."

"Aww, c'mon. If you can't trust me, let's form a pact, then."

The Devil forcefully grabbed Choromatsu's hands. He groaned in pain, but he endured the sizzling smoke coming out of his hands. The violent fizzle was enough to made Choromatsu worry.

"I hereby offer you my heart, my soul, my everything...to dedicate my promise to you...ugh..." The Devil gasped between his words, enduring all the pain from touching a holy being he was prohibited to touch. "...for I shall hold my promise to my demise...you shall smite me...if I failed to keep my words..."

"Stop it! You're in pain! You're going to hurt yourself!" Choromatsu struggled to let go of the Devil's hands, but the confident demon kept holding his hands.

"Now...guh...I have said my piece..." The Devil smiled, despite all the agony he went through. "...your answer?"

Reluctantly, Choromatsu answered. "...okay, fine, whatever! Let your hands go! You're hurting from touching me!"

Slowly, the smoke stopped. The Devil stopped feeling pain that burned his sweaty palms. He was startled, but surprisingly overjoyed.

"We did it! Oh gosh, we really fucking did it!" The Devil laughed cheerfully, much to Choromatsu's confusion.

"T─that aside...are you okay?"

"Ohhh, are you worried? How sweet of you."

"Hey, are you tricking me?!" Choromatsu retorted, his face flushed in red. "I didn't feel anything...but you looked like you were in pain earlier..."

"I don't care about those silly things. All that matters to me...that you're my partner now."

The Devil put his arms around the Spirit's waist. In a surprisingly gentle manner, he touched Choromatsu's face with his slender, cold fingers.

"Hey, what─"

"Let's seal the pact with a kiss, shall we?"

* * *

 _The Devil and the Water Spirit formed an agreement under the moonlit sky. The mighty full moon reached the zenith, as the two shared a passionate kiss._

 _The Water Spirit struggled to broke free, to no avail. He could only feel the Devil's freezing cold tongue inside his mouth, and a strange heat suddenly welling up inside his chest. He gasped for breath, feeling the Devil's own dry breath intertwined with his choked voice._

 _"Does it feel great?" Said the Devil. "I know you would love to have me as your partner."_

 _"Silence, Devil. Please stop your insolence and keep it to yourself." The Water Spirit wiped his mouth, disgusted at the Devil's obscenity._

 _"I will come to see you again tomorrow, my beloved."_

 _The Devil flew high to the sky, and disappeared within the night's embrace. The Water Spirit looked up to the sky, unaware of his fingers brushing against his own lips. He felt an intense heat filling his mouth, his tongue went numb from the Devil's icy kiss._

 _"How strange," he thought to himself. "How can this warmth came from those cold, icy fingers? How can this heat came from such deathly freezing lips?"_

 _Although deep within, he secretly wished to see the Devil again._

 _One thing the Water Spirit missed to notice, was that the lake's water slowly turning darker._


	2. Chapter 2

_Once upon a time, there lived a young man─_ no, wait, that's gross. I mean, I'm not narrating some kind of stupid fairytale bullshit right now, am I?

Well, this is your fucking ordinary 'based-on-a-true-story' crap, then. Great, I hate to tell bedtime stories for bed-wetting brats.

I was once a human too. Well, no shit. All these characters from these shitty stories you've been wasting your time to read were once humans! What's that, you say? Some of the characters' backstories aren't disclosed yet? Well, I bet the author must be a lazy person, who does nothing but eating, sleeping, and fucking around...stalling to update the next chapters and torment others from cliffhangers...so, yeah! Moving on!

I don't give a shit about the details─ but one of my depraved pastlife memories I can remember is of my family. I had five younger brothers─I can't remember their names, so fuck it. Our parents kicked the bucket, so I was automatically in charge to raise my five brothers. I was very young back then, I can't afford any job since I was just a kid.

So I learned how to steal. I stole milk and bread to feed my brothers, stole some toys for their amusement. Looking at the smiling faces of those squirts...made me feel somehow proud of myself, even if it was only the slightest.

 _"That's right. I'm the eldest brother, so I have to take great care of them. I have to protect them. That is my responsibility!"_ Said the very young, stupid, inexperienced me.

I even whored myself to some pervert old men. It wasn't a pleasant job─in fact, it was shitty as hell. But it was a quick and easy way to earn money, I'd say. Look, just lay down, spread your buttcheeks, and voila! Instant money! I even got extra cash to feed myself for an extra hour! Easy peasy, right?

 _Wrong._

That job was a pain in the ass─literally! And I got bored of it really quick. I mean, stealing things are much riskier than selling my ass...but at least the former doesn't turn my stomach to a messy nausea fuel. Back to stealing, then!

Look at my brothers' smiling faces! They were laughing and sleeping soundly with their stomachs full, I never felt such happiness before. I didn't touch those stolen things for myself─I gave them all for my brothers. I even starved myself for them, but it really doesn't matter. I felt very fulfilled to see them happy and healthy.

Unfortunately, I was a foolishly naive, grade-A dumbass who knows jack shit about how the world works. They caught me, took me to the court and shit. The jury and judge were five-star assholes, even more than Satan himself. They concluded that I was guilty, but those bastards took my brothers along to join their bloody fucking carnage fest.

 _ **My five younger brothers were given the honor to say hello to the executioner's axe. Why? Because they ate the stolen things, and I didn't─so the thieves were my brothers! How genius! What a stunning logic, Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

Early in the morning, they dragged all my brothers to the square. They were crying hysterically along the way, screaming bloody murder. People were watching, with their empty dead fish-eyes. Fucking crazy, if you ask me.

I was whipped hundreds of times, my flesh ripped apart and gaping wounds from my back bled a river. But I didn't get the honor to kiss the executioner's ass. My little brothers, on the other hand...

 _ **YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! THEY ARE JUST LITTLE KIDS! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, THEY'RE CHILDREN! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!**_

With their hands tied, my brothers were forced to lay on the ground. The executioner's axe was swinging five times, spraying blood all over my face. I was fucking forced to watch. I screamed, telling them to stop...but, what the heck! It was a glorious waste of breath! I tried to close my eyes, but I kept hearing my brothers' screams as they were slaughtered. What a day!

 _ **I WAS THE ONE WHO STOLE YOUR BELONGINGS! THOSE KIDS ARE INNOCENT! PLEASE, STOP THIS! STOP THIS! STOOOOOOP!**_

They lined my brothers' heads like an art piece in display. It was fucking sick. The worst part was...the audience. They actually cheered when those children's heads were lined up like some fruits on the table. What kind of twisted, sickfuck beings would cheer at the sight of innocent kids' heads being displayed? What kind of twisted, crazy world am I living in?

I crawled like a worm on the ground─spilled with my little brothers' blood. I burned that image in my head, and I swore revenge to those chucklefucks.

 _ **I SWEAR, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL! I WON'T STOP UNTIL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU DROPPED DEAD!**_

Few weeks later, I killed an apothecary and took fifteen jars of poison from his drugstore. Late at night, I threw the jars to the village's water reservoir. The plan was going so smooth, dammit. I feel so proud of myself for that, even until this day! The next day, they were choking up blood from their mouths. They all died as they lived─spurting rotten blood all over their fucking faces.

I didn't stop there. After I finished with that village, I traveled to the next one. I continued to steal things like I always do...except I killed the shit out of them this time. I steal and kill, steal and kill, steal and kill. I was having a blast at that time! Holy shit! I should've done this sooner, for fuck's sake!

Once, I killed a family of four when they were having dinner. I started with the father first─the grown men are usually the biggest threat─I chopped his head off in one swing of my axe.

 _Trivia time! Do you know what kind of axe I used to kill my victims?_ _ **It was the very same axe that claimed the lives of my brothers!**_ _Well, moving on..._

Then, I killed the mother by chopping her head in half...and killed an infant by throwing that shit into the furnace. BURN, BABY, BURN! Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS SICK! HOW FUN! HOW FUN! Oh...I forgot about the other one. It was a smoking hot chick, probably in her teens. Naaaah, I ain't holding shit. I fucked her so hard, she bit her own tongue and died. What the heck! That's soooo lame! I mean, you don't want to die a virgin, do you?! Be grateful to me, you useless bitch!

I ate the dinner from that family's table. It was warm, so warm...reminds me of my own house, when my brothers were still alive...I felt tears running down my cheeks. Strange...why am I crying? I wasn't feeling sad or anything...I just...

 _ **OH, HELL WITH IT! I'M HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!**_

And so, I moved to the next house. I killed a lot of people back then, it was fucking fun. I robbed, stole, killed, and raped. The climax was when I took a torch and lit the village on fire. The people won't bother to scream or run─they'd probably died already, burned to crisp in their sleep.

However, my luck ran out. I was captured by the officials from the capital city. They tortured the hell outta me─hundreds of lashings, burning hot metals to my soles and palms, beatings and kickings...not to mention they fucked my ass so hard, too. What total sickfucks.

Did you hear that? That's right, the sound of incoming death! The beats of drums, the sounds of trumpets, it's finally here! I've been waiting for this to come! The day of my execution! Holy fuck, I can't wait to die! I'm so excited! Yeeeaaaahh!

As the rope circled around my neck, I laughed loudly. I gasped in between of my laughter, it almost sounded like sobbing.

 _ **YOU THINK I'M CRYING?! I'M NOT CRYING, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! A PUSSY?! NOOOO, MAN! I AIN'T STOPPING UNTIL I SCREWED YOU ALL! FUCK YOU ALL!**_

My memories were kinda blurred at that point. When I came up with...I was standing there, my hands dyed crimson from the townspeople's blood. And these cool wings sticking out of my back...holy fuck. I gazed at a puddle on the ground, I found that my eyes were red in color. Deep red, as red as blood can be.

I laughed─and sobbed.

 _What kind of twisted, crazy world am I living in? What kind of twisted, fuckstick monster have I become?_

 _ **Monster? I don't really mind becoming a monster. This world is rotten to its core. This fucking crazy, insane world that knows no mercy. This fucking cruel, vicious world.**_

With these newly grown wings, I flew to the next country. I disguised myself as a traveling bard once─feeding lies and hatred to the people, and let them fight each other. A great war broke, thousands of lives were lost. I laughed with joy, watching those humans kill their own friends and families.

Then, I spread a deadly disease from the mountains of the north. The wind carried the seed away, and soon the entire country was wiped out by the plague. It was fucking fun! But it wasn't enough!

I disguised myself as a charismatic young man, spreading a new religion to sacrifice human lives to worship the demons. Silly humans! They trusted everything I said! Did you really just worshipped a demon without knowing it?! HAHAHAHA! WHAT A LAUGH! WHAT A LAUGH!

 _ **That's right! I'm not stopping until I ruin this world! I won't stop until every last one of those humans dropped dead! THIS FUCKING ROTTEN WORLD SHALL TASTE MY WRATH!**_

 _...wrath. Yes. My wrath cannot be quelled. My wrath shall burn this world to ashes! This world...that took my brothers from me─_

 _ **MY BROTHERS! THEY TOOK MY BROTHERS! THEY TIED MY BROTHERS AND BUTCHERED THEM LIKE CATTLES! EVEN THOUGH THEY KNEW NOTHING! EVEN THOUGH THEY WEREN'T WRONG! EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE INNOCENT!**_

 _...until this day, I can still hear my brothers' screams─those blood-curdling screams...haunting my memories for hundreds, or maybe thousand of years. Thousand years of never-ending carnage, yes...heheheheeee...ahahahahahaaaa..._

 _ **WHAT'S THAT?! YOU CALLED ME CRAZY?! WELL, I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY! I'M PERFECTLY SANE AS SHIT! I'M NOT CraZy...gehehehHeHEHEhehHehEe...ahahahHAHAhaHAHAhahaha...**_

Whoops. I got too far. Hehehe, please forgive me for that silly stories. Best for you to forget them. Oh, how rude of me...I haven't told you my name until now, have I?

Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen! I shall introduce myself for you! My name is─


	3. Chapter 3

_Once upon a time, there lived a young man who was the eldest of six brothers. The Eldest Brother was a daring, cunning young man─but he was very kind to his younger brothers. The Second Brother was calm and mild-mannered, he often takes care of the other siblings when the Eldest Brother wasn't home. The Third Brother was a fastidious one, but he was diligent and responsible. The Fourth Brother was a quiet child, but he was reliable and obedient. The Fifth Brother was a cheerful child, loved by all despite his dimwittedness. The Sixth Brother was clever, and a bit greedy─but he was cute and funny._

 _The Eldest Brother loved them all unconditionally. They were his blood brothers, after all. The Eldest Brother loved the Second Brother's kindness, the Fourth Brother's resilience, the Fifth Brother's bright smile, and the Sixth Brother's wit. However, he couldn't find what he loved the most from the Third Brother. He asked himself over and over again._

 _"What is it? What is the thing I love the most from him?"_

 _The Eldest Brother crawled up to the bed, looking at his sleeping brothers. He watched the Third Brother's face carefully, and smiled._

 _"I guess I know..." He whispered._

 _"What I love the most from you is your─"_

* * *

Late at night, a figure clad in black coat walked across a red-light district. It was a young man, dressed sharp and dandy. Several prostitutes whispered to each other, their sights were completely captured by the charming man.

"He's from a noble family, isn't he? His outfit looks so expensive." Said one of the whores.

"Good evening, Sir. Perhaps you, by any chance, caught an interest to try one of our services?" A prostitute sweetly spoke in seductive manner.

"I would love to, but I was just returning from that big playhouse over there." The gentleman said, pointing his finger to the largest building at the district. "I'll see you girls again next time."

Not before long, a horrifying screan was heard from the brothel. Many heads turned at the commotion. One man was yelling through the streets, terrified.

"O─our girls are DEAD!" The man wailed. "One of them went nuts! She...she ATE THEM!"

The hubbub was spreading wildly like a fire. Meanwhile, the gentleman escaped from the main streets and walked through a dark, small alley. He took his hat off, revealing his blood-red eyes.

"Heh, that was fun..." He grinned from ear to ear. "Can't wait to see the headlines for tomorrow. Those horny sluts ain't worth shit...can't even make my dick hard a bit..."

He gazed at the silver full moon, shining brightly above the midnight sky. The moon reminded him of a lake's cold water, the swaying and rustling leaves of the forest's trees...

"I have to say, female humans are quite titillating...but they don't have anything compared to a certain water spirit..." The man licked his lips. "I mean, look at that slender, pale skin...the wetness of it just amped the sexy factor like hell. Fuck, I can't wait to get my hands on that! Heheheheh..."

The man sprouted wings from his back, jumped upwards to the sky and disappeared.

* * *

 _One day, the Eldest Brother went to the market. He stole, stole, and stole. He gave the foods he stole from the market to his younger brothers. Even though he risked himself to steal, he was happy to see his brothers' smiling faces._

 _The next day, the Eldest Brother went to the playhouse. He play, play, and play. He used the money he earned from the old men of the playhouse to buy new toys for his younger brothers. Even though his body was hurting from playing too much, he was happy to see his brothers' smiling faces._

 _The next day, the Eldest Brother went to the market again. He stole, stole, and...he was caught. He was beaten badly by his captors, gushing blood from his wounds and bruises._

* * *

"Good evening, Sexy!"

Choromatsu nearly jumped out of the lake, wearing shocked expression on his confused face.

"You again?! What do you want this time?!" He yelled, pointing at the Devil's coat. "And what's with that getup?!"

"Ah, this? Pretty fancy, huh?" The Devil took his coat off, smiling seductively at the Water Spirit. "I wear this costume to woo you, dear. What do you think? Are you turned on right now?"

"No way, stupid!" Choromatsu hissed. "Ugh! You reek of something! Your smell is disgusting! Stay away from me!"

"Hmmm? Oh, right. I was playing with some women before I came here. You know, I want to have fun!" The Devil smelled his own sleeves. "Maybe the smell of their perfume stings your nostrils, eh? Sorry 'bout that."

"...'perfume'? What is that? It smells horrible. So...unnatural..." Choromatsu covered his nose from the sharp aroma of perfume assaulting his sense of smell. "Do humans really need to put those things all over their body?!"

"Yeah, no shit. It's full of chemicals and stuff. It masks their unpleasant body odor, you know."

"Why don't they put flowers on their bodies instead of that?! Ahhh, I can't stand its smell! It stinks!"

The Devil burned his clothes, changing it into his usual outfit with a snap from his fingers. "There. Satisfied?"

Choromatsu coughed, his eyes went watery. "Yes, good. Thank you very much. I can't understand those humans...why are they putting up such hideous substances to mask their body odor? I don't think humans' body smell that bad."

"You wouldn't understand, since you're not a human yourself. You see, I've seen how those humans act, for uncountable years. They hide their negative, ugly aspects...while keeping a pretty good work to show their decent sides. Although in the end, they're all just rotten monsters filled with carnal desire, dressed up in flesh and pretty skin─not so different from us demons." The Devil grinned, ruffling Choromatsu's hair. "I like spirits better. They're not as hypocrite as humans do. At least, they're honest beings."

"You keep babbling honest this and honest that..." Choromatsu slapped the Devil's hands. "How about you? I don't even think demons could do the same. Demons can only spouting lies from their mouths. You are all just filthy liars."

The Devil laughed. "Then, how do you want me to prove it to you, that I'm not a filthy liar?"

"Call the pact off, that is all I need!" Choromatsu exclaimed, his face went stiff from annoyance. "I don't want to see your face ever again."

"No, no, no! Anything but that! I want to accompany you, relieving your boredom, really! I don't have any ulterior motives!"

"Now you're acting really suspicious! I can't trust you at all!"

"How about this? Let's give the pact chance for...maybe about three years? If I did something that makes you angry or dissatisfied, then you can cut off the pact on the spot."

Choromatsu rolled his eyes in distrust, before finally agreed to the Devil's offer.

"Fine, then. You'll be my servant for the next three years. If you make me angry, I'll kick you out of here immediately."

"Well said, Water Spirit!" The Devil clapped his hands. "Anyway, I brought you this. Consider it as introduction gift or something."

A bouquet of flowers appeared in the Devil's hands, who gleefully handed it to Choromatsu.

"Are you stupid? I can get these kinds of flowers from the lakeside or the forest. I don't really need it." Choromatsu turned the gift down, feeling somewhat embarassed.

"Like I said, consider this as simple pleasantries I could offer. Just take it."

The Devil leaned to Choromatsu's shoulders, suddenly licked the latter's ears─much to the Water Spirit's shock.

"GYAAAAH! What do you think you're doing?!" Choromatsu screamed, his face was burning red.

"Just another pleasantries, my dear." The Devil bowed politely. "Until next time, then. I'll be bringing you more gifts to ease your boredom."

A strong wind blew, and the Devil was gone. His perfume-reek coat was left at the lakeside, along with the scattered petals from the bouquet.

"What a wicked, weird man..." Choromatsu mused, taking the coat to his hands before smelling it. The smell of sickeningly sweet concoction─mixed with heavy scent of sweat, musky smell of animalistic lust...and _blood_.

"I wonder...what kind of life he's been living..."

The coat brought so many new, peculiar scents of life that Choromatsu never smelled before. It was his first time smelling this kind of scent, but it was also strangely bringing a sharp pain piercing through his chest.

* * *

 _"Big Brother? What is it?"_

 _The Third Brother yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. His eldest brother jolted, then quickly hid some coins behind his back._

 _"*****? You're still awake?"_

 _"Welcome home. You must be tired."_

 _Happily, the Third Brother hugged his eldest brother, who was sweating bullets from his neck._

 _"Big Brother, why do you always left the house so early in the morning, and back home so late at night? What kind of job are you doing?"_

 _Reluctantly, the Eldest Brother spoke. "You don't need to ask. Here, I brought you some money."_

 _Looking at the glistening coins in his hands, the Third Brother smiled._

 _"Do you like it? I'll be bringing you more gifts if you like." The Eldest Brother ruffled his hair._

 _"Yes. Thank you very much, Big Brother!"_

 _"Now, go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, *****."_

* * *

The next day, Choromatsu was still bewildered by the Devil's coat. He grudgingly tried to throw it away, but he couldn't do it. The coat was reek of women's perfume.

 _It's disgusting._ Choromatsu thought to himself. _Why would anyone love that kind of smell? I can't understand humans._

The scent brought his mind back to the first human he ever met─a young girl. The girl also loved to wear flowers on her clothes. She said, her mother always wearing some kind of oil scented with flowers.

 _How is she doing today? Is she doing well?_ The Water Spirit wondered. _Ah, she must be gone by now. It's been hundreds of years since I first met her. Humans' lifespan doesn't last long. She must have been very happy for spending his lifetime with fellow humans, and I hope she has found happiness with that man._

A tinge of jealousy filled Choromatsu's heart. His mind went bitter and sour for remembering about the girl. He shook his head, and shifted his focus at the Devil's coat.

 _He must have been happy, too. He always does everything he want to do without any hesitation. Like, nothing really bothers him. Ah, and Jyushimatsu. I bet he's been having fun with Ichimatsu, that Reaper. Everyone's had a lot of fun...so..._

However, the more he thought about that, the more irritated he became. His chest was pained with inexplicable feelings he couldn't describe.

 _...It's okay. As long as they're happy...I..._

He grabbed the Devil's coat, smelling it once again. It was still there, lingering from the fabric─the smell of the Devil.

 _It's his scent. But this 'perfume' smell really ruins it for my nose. He mentioned that he 'played' with several women last night. Did he really enjoyed their company? Did he really had fun with them?_

However, the more he thought about that, the more irritated he became. Driven with jealousy, he clenched his teeth.

 _What about me? Am I so boring that no one wants me? Am I really that unwanted by anyone? No, I don't want that. I just...I just want to be accepted. Someone, anyone would do. So..._

The Water Spirit gulped. His body went hot, almost feverishly burning. Dirty thoughts began to slamming inside his mind. He felt a strange, nauseating intent swelling up within his head.

 _No...that's not it. I was just trying to hide my own selfish, filthy desires. What I really want is─_

He touched his own body, slowly but steadily moved his shaky fingers on the bottom part. Heavy breath escaped from his lips, as the movements became faster and harder.

 _Ahhhh...in the end, I'm just the same as them─a hypocrite...a lewd and indecent being. A rotten slut covered in nice, squeaky clean skin._

"That looks kinda difficult there...you okay?"

Choromatsu gasped. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a pair of red eyes caught him in a shameful state. A wide, mischievous grin was formed across the pale face. The Devil was sitting atop of a tree, gleefully watching Choromatsu's awkward position.

"Do you need some help?" He chuckled, making Choromatsu's face blushed hard.

"N─no! Go away, you freak!"

"Ehhh...but you're almost at it. It would be a waste to stop at this point, right? Please continue."

"NO WAY, YOU CREEPY PERVERT!"

The Devil jumped down from the tree, shamelessly touching Choromatsu's stiff body with his freezing skin.

"Let me help you. It would be easier if you follow my lead." The Devil whispered, suprisingly gentle to the anxious Choromatsu. "You really should relax your shoulders a bit─since you're so fucking tense. You must be a virgin, eh?"

"Shut...up...hnnngh..."

Without protesting much, Choromatsu gave himself up to the Devil. He struggled to hold down his moaning, but to no avail. A slight sigh came out from his mouth.

"Whoa...you came a lot. Good job for your hard work, sweetie." The Devil said, amused by the Water Spirit's gasping breath.

"D─don't look at me! I...I'm the worst..." Choromatsu sobbed, his face was sparkling with tears. "...I never knew...I had this filthy desire inside..."

"So what? Having a sexual urge is perfectly normal. Why are you feeling ashamed of yourself?"

"You call this normal?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey, that's my line. Feeling ashamed of your own lust is questionable, you know? Humans or not, we're still _creatures_ ─beings that possesses urge and desire. Seriously..."

Choromatsu stared at the Devil, bewildered and confused. "That means...you're fine with me? Even though I'm this dirty..."

"Huh? What's that? What are you talking about? I can't hear you over the fact that you just jerked off to my coat!" The Devil laughed. " _You just jerked off to my clothes!_ I'm so happy right now, holy fuck!"

"You better not tell a soul about this." Choromatsu growled. "Don't be so full of yourself, you conceited bastard."

"Yeah, yeah. I promise. That aside..."

The afternoon's warm wind breezed through Choromatsu's hair. He could felt the Devil's cold kiss stung his lips.

"...I'm really glad you had that kind of thought about me. No sarcasm intended."

The Devil flashed a genuine smile so bright, it nearly outshined the sunlight pouring down from the clear sky. Choromatsu's face was lit up in bright red.

"...I told you...don't be so full of yourself...idiot."

* * *

 _He saw the Eldest Brother covered in deep, deep red. A bloody, large axe was shining malevolently in the Eldest Brother's hands. He screamed in his sleep, begging his big brother to stop._

 _"Big Brother! O, Big Brother! Cease your carnage at once! I beg you, please think about our bleeding hearts! It pains us to see you bathe in sin!"_

 _He felt something cold touched his cheek. It was his Eldest Brother, waking him from his horrible nightmare. His other brothers were sleeping soundly on the cradle._

 _"It's alright now." The Eldest Brother whispered, embracing his trembling younger brother within his arms._

 _"O Big Brother! Promise me, you won't take anyone's life for our sake!" The Third Brother cried, sobbing in horror._

 _The Eldest Brother caressed his younger brother's head lovingly, before deathly cold words muttered from his grinning lips._

 _"Yes, *****. I promise."_

* * *

Two days later, the story of several prostitutes' unusual death buzzed the entire town with anxiety. A prostitute went insane for reasons unknown, and murdered three of her co-workers in gruesome fashion.

"The harlot sliced open the other three's bellies, before ripping out their guts and ate them! She was almost like a monster!" The innkeeper─an old man, was telling the story to his patrons in a fiery tone.

"That's...quite a disturbing story, Sir." A patron commented, his eyebrows raised restlessly.

"What's a 'harlot', Karamatsu? Is it some kind of monster?" A young boy innocently asked, much to his older companion's shock.

"Hush, Totty. You shouldn't listen to adults' conversation. Go to our room, now. I'll see you later." The older man pointed his finger to a door.

"Awwww, no fair." The young boy sulked, reluctantly closing said door shut.

"Who is that? Your son, I presume?" The innkeeper asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"No, no. I'm just his guardian..." The man replied. "We just arrived at this town yesterday...right after the murder occured. But, Sir...tell me more about this incident."

"Oh, sure. This incident is spreading around like a wildfire, young man! Almost nobody knows what's been going on about that freaky murder...well, except travelers like you, for instance!" The old innkeeper continued his chat. "I also heard that the lady's eyes turned blood-red before she went berserk and killed the victims."

"It must be a curse! That woman is cursed!" The innkeeper's wife murmured in fear, clenching to her husband's sleeves.

"Well, strange things do happen, after all. But it would be best to not get ourselves involved. By the way, where did you come from, traveler? Are you a merchant or something?"

The young man scratched his head, sporting a friendly smile. "Ah, I'm just your ordinary traveling bard. I traveled from town to town...but I actually came from the far northern village. I was a clergyman at first, but then I decided to raise that child..."

"Oh! So, you're a musician! I would like to hear some songs, if you don't mind..."

"Dear! It's already so late! Let the guests rest, will you?!" The innkeeper's wife angrily stared at her husband.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I guess...I could use some rest. Well then, if you'll excuse me..."

The young man bowed, and entered his room. Inside the room, the child was sleeping on the bed. Looking at the child's peaceful face, the young man couldn't help but smile. He nearly forgot about his own mind worrying over the gruesome murder that took place at the town.

"Murder...red eyes...sudden change in behavior, huh?" The young man mumbled, caressing the child's rosy cheeks.

"Why can't I shake off this chill haunting my spine? I wonder..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Their faces keeps appearing in my dreams─as if they're mocking me, blaming me for their deaths._

 _「_ _I'm sorry._ _」_

 _No matter how many times I uttered those words, they keep coming at me. Slowly, their faces became so blurred that I was unable to recognize them anymore._

 _Look at me, my brothers. I have become a demon for your sake. I have killed lots of people to appease your thirst for vengeance._

 _Even so, why are these tears keep falling from my eyes?_

* * *

"There's nothing funny these days! I'm sooooo booooored!"

The Devil stretched his arms, yawned widely. The Water Spirit was picking up flowers from the lakeside to adorn his friend's grave.

"Go look at yourself in the mirror, then."

"Eeeeh?! Why are you so mean?" A loud chuckle came out of the Devil's lungs. "Look, I even brought you these things! A special bouquet! You can't found these flowers here, right? Right?"

"Let me see...whoa, you're right! What are these flowers? I never saw these kinds before!" Choromatsu gasped in awe, stunned by the flowers' beauty.

"This is called 'rose'. That yellow one is called 'sunflower'." The Devil pointed each flowers. "Did you know? Red roses' meaning in flower language is...hey, HEY! What are you doing?!"

Choromatsu took the bouquet, ripped out the flowers and used them to adorn Jyushimatsu's grave. The Devil protested loudly.

"Huh? It's obvious! I'm going to use them for Jyushimatsu's grave!" The Water Spirit confusedly replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"No, no, no! That's completely wrong! Utterly messed up!" The Devil slapped his own forehead. "I bought that bouquet for YOU, not for some other random guy I didn't even know!"

"Oh, just shut up. These flowers belong to me now, so I can use them however I want to."

The Devil watched in annoyance, as Choromatsu adorned Jyushimatsu's grave with said flowers. The Water Spirit joined his hands together, solemnly prayed in silence.

"What's so special about this guy, eh? He's such a nuthead boring kid." The Devil clicked his tongue. "Tch, if it wasn't for the fucking Reaper...maybe I could have some fun with the brat."

"You don't know how I feel, Devil. So shut your damn mouth." Choromatsu hissed. "He's like a brother to me...so it's only natural that I cared so much for him."

The Devil went silent. His red eyes stared far away to the sky.

"... _brothers_ , huh..." He softly spoke. "Now that you mention it, I remember...I used to have five younger brothers."

"Five?! That's amazing! And you're the eldest?" Choromatsu widened his eyes in surprise. "There are five crazy demons like yourself...argh, it hurts my head just to imagine it..."

"Hahaha...you never knew..." The Devil let out a dry laugh. "...it's a long story, and I think you'll be bored to hear it."

"No, actually...I'm kind of interested. Tell me your story."

Choromatsu stared deeply at the Devil's eyes. His clear eyes brought back painful memories from the depths of the Devil's cold, broken heart.

* * *

 _The Eldest Brother was caught. However, he wasn't punished for his crimes. The honor went to his younger brothers instead, who ate all of the stolen goods._

 _「_ _I can endure thousands of lashings and beatings...but..._ _」_ _The Eldest Brother whispered bitterly, chained inside a dark and cold cell._

 _「_ _Anything but that..._ _」_

 _The Eldest Brother wailed, whined, and sobbed all night long...waiting for the morning he desperately wished never to come. As the light came from the east, he was dragged to the square._

 _He saw his younger brothers, all lined up and tied. The Second Brother was strangely calm. His eyes were wet, but he faced his death with dignity. As the executioner's axe severed his head, he screamed at the top of his lungs:_

 _「_ _Fear not, my brothers! Let us all meet in the Heaven!_ _」_

 _The Sixth Brother lost his consciousness at the time he was dragged to the square along with others. The Fifth Brother was already dead, biting his own tongue in fear. The Fourth Brother laughed loudly as he lost his mind. He kept spouting gibberish words and chuckled as the axe hit his head. But the punishment still goes on, leaving the Eldest Brother screaming and crying._

 _「_ _Spare the children, I beg of you! You should have killed me instead!_ _」_

 _As for the Third Brother...the Eldest Brother couldn't remember a thing from that point on. His mind was filled with red, r_ _ **ed, deep red, deep crimson, fresh red, beautiful red, lovely red...**_

 _ **redredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredred─**_

* * *

Tears began to flow from Choromatsu's eyes. He couldn't contain it any longer, after hearing the Devil's story.

"That's horrible..." The Water Spirit sobbed, wiping his own tears from his face.

"I know, right?" A bitter grin appeared on the Devil's face. "Such is life, my dear! C'est la vie!"

"How can you be so carefree about it?! If it was me...I...I couldn't..."

Abruptly, the Devil cupped Choromatsu's face with his hands. He licked the remaining tears welling up on the Water Spirit's face. His icy breath breezed onto Choromatsu's skin.

"That's why I hate humans so much..." The Devil whispered. "But I don't hate spirits. They're honest, at least. But, those humans...I hate their hypocrisy...building up masks to hide their rotten insides..."

Choromatsu felt the kiss pressed on his lips once again. It was strangely warm. His chest tightened with both pain and pleasure, as the Devil's fingers lightly traced his neck. Gently, the Devil pinned him on the ground, surrounded by beds of flowers.

"What do you want, then?" Choromatsu asked, reaching out for the Devil's pained face with his trembling hands.

The Devil grinned, licking his lips lecherously.

"Bare everything to me. Give everything to me."

Their bodies intertwined, slowly melting into one. Under the sunlight, the lake's water darkened.

"Show me your everything. Even if it's rotten or filthy, I would still love you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

* * *

 _「_ _Anything but that..._ _」_

 _He screamed, roared, and wailed. But it was for naught. With his back ached from the lashings, he collected his brothers' lifeless bodies and buried them all by himself. Reflecting at the horrible fates of his brothers, he clung himself on their bodies and cried─cried, cried, cried and cried...until his eyes turned red with anger. Red with vengeance._

 _His once kind and soft heart turned into rotten, vicious heart that only knows violence and depravity._

 _「_ _This world shall feel the same pain that ruined my heart._ _」_

 _He thought, as he hacked a pair of clinging sisters to their deaths._

 _「_ _This world shall pay for what they have done to my brothers._ _」_

 _He thought, as he slammed his axe to an old man's head._

 _「_ _I can only see red. Red, re_ _ **d, deep red, deep crimson, fresh red, beautiful red, lovely red...**_ _」_

 _ **redredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredred**_

 _killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill_ _ **i'msorry**_ _killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill_ _ **i'msorry**_ _killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill─_

* * *

The next day, Jyushimatsu visited the lake along with Ichimatsu. With Choromatsu in sight, the Angel rushed to hug the former with full force.

"Choromatsuuuuu!" Jyushimatsu laughed, grabbing the surprised Choromatsu.

Suddenly, Jyushimatsu released his hug from the Water Spirit. His face went pale in horror. "...Choromatsu...? What happened to you?"

Both Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu took a step back, witnessing the lake changed its color. The once clear water was dyed black, filled with filth and mud. The flowers and trees around the lake withered and dried. Animals from the forest were seen laying dead everywhere.

"Choromatsu...what is this? What are you doing?" Ichimatsu clenched his fists. He gasped in terror after looking at the Water Spirit's eyes.

"I─Ichimatsu...his eyes turned red..." Jyushimatsu tightly grabbed the Reaper's sleeves.

Choromatsu's eyes turned into deep red color, dropping tears of blood from his ruby-eyes. He laughed and danced at the lakeside, spouting nonsensical words.

 _"Hahahahaha! I am loved! I am loved! He accepted me! Hahahahaha!"_

"Choromatsu, please! Snap out of it!" Jyushimatsu desperately called out to the Water Spirit, who just lost his sanity.

 _"...Jyushimatsu?"_ Choromatsu giggled, screaming and wailing. _"Jyushimatsu! Jyushimatsu! Jyushimatsu! Jyushijyushijyushi! Hahahahahahaha!"_

He grabbed Jyushimatsu's wings, plucked some feathers from it─causing the Angel to scream in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

 _"JYUSHIMATSU! JYUUUUSHIMAAAAAATSU!"_

In a swift movement, Ichimatsu knocked Choromatsu out by tapping on his head. The terrified Jyushimatsu quickly clung to the Reaper's arms.

"It's hopeless...he's not in a state we can reason with him." Ichimatsu muttered darkly. "We have to do something about him."

"What should we do? Ichimatsu? What should we do?" The Angel sobbed.

"...Ichimatsu...is it...?" A weak voice came out of Choromatsu's mouth, startled both Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu.

"Choromatsu? Is it you?" The Reaper cautiously asked, hiding Jyushimatsu behind his back.

"...call...the Devil..." The Water Spirit spoke, before his limp body slowly drowned into the deep black water of the corrupted lake. "...the pact...Jyushimatsu...I'm sor...ry..."

* * *

 _Their faces keeps appearing in my dreams─as if they're mocking me, blaming me for their deaths._

 _「_ _I'm sorry._ _」_

 _No matter how many times I uttered those words, they keep coming at me. Slowly, their faces became so blurred that I was unable to recognize them anymore._

 _Look at me, my brothers. I have become a demon for your sake. I have killed lots of people to appease your thirst for vengeance._

 _Even so, why are these tears keep falling from my eyes?_

 _Oh, wait. They aren't tears─they are blood._

* * *

In the moonless night, the Angel rushed to the town. Hiding his pair of bleeding wings under a robe, he desperately sought help from the former priest Karamatsu.

Hearing the door knocked so frantically in the middle of the night, the innkeeper and his wife grumbled. "Who's that freak? Banging on our door in this hour..."

As the door opened, Jyushimatsu loudly screamed for help.

"MISTER PRIEST! PLEASE, PLEASE HELP MEEE!"

"What is it?! Why are you so loud─eh?! You're the Ange─" Karamatsu quickly closed his own mouth, nearly spoiled Jyushimatsu's true identity.

"What's with this commotion?!" The innkeeper protested, stared at Karamatsu angrily. "Do you know this man, Sir?! Please tell him to keep it down a little!"

"Y─yes, he's an acquaintance of mine. I'm really sorry for the trouble, Sir. We'll be heading out. Please take care of Todomatsu for me, Ma'am."

Karamatsu snatched his robe, walked out of the town with Jyushimatsu's guidance.

"What is going on right now, Angel?" Karamatsu asked, worried about Jyushimatsu's sobbing.

"Please help my friend...he's a water spirit that guards the lake inside this forest..." The Angel grabbed Karamatsu's sweaty hands. "He's been corrupted by a demon..."

"Demon?! Surely, it wasn't the same devil that threatened to kidnap Todomatsu, right?"

"I don't know...I don't know! Mister Priest, please save Choromatsu!"

* * *

Late at night, the Devil whistled happily. When he was heading to the red-light district, he was intercepted by a familiar figure. It was a man clad in black robe, sharply gazing at him.

"Good evening, buddy! Long time no see!" The Devil cheerfully greeted the man. "How's it going with that Angel? Have you two fucked already? Heheheheh...what kind of occasion brings you here?"

"...what did you do to Choromatsu?" The Reaper growled. "Don't lie or act stupid, I know...it was you who did it to him."

"Huh? Choro-who? Oh, you mean that Water Spirit? What's with him?"

Ichimatsu gritted his teeth, suppressed his urge to punch the Devil in the face.

"This afternoon, I saw the lake's water turned pitch black. And the flowers surrounding it...they all wilted and dried. And Choromatsu...he...he changed..."

The Devil laughed in disbelief. "Changed? Heh, what do you mean, 'changed'? Did he turned Super Saiyan or what?!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Ichimatsu suddenly screamed, swinging his scythe to the Devil with rage. "HE'S A MONSTER NOW, BECAUSE OF YOUR PACT!"

"You found it out? Great! Bingo for you, Reaper!" The Devil laughed. "I deliberately forced him into a pact for this very reason, you know?!"

The Devil kicked grains of dirt to Ichimatsu's eyes, who flailed angrily. "THAT'S RIGHT! I CORRUPTED HIM! I WANT TO MAKE HIM MINE, AND MINE ONLY! I WANT TO MAKE HIM A DEMON, SAME AS THE MAGNIFICENT ME!"

"You really are an idiot!" Ichimatsu spat. "CHOROMATSU IS DYING RIGHT NOW!"

The Reaper's words shook the Devil greatly. It wasn't his intention to kill Choromatsu at all.

"...dying? Heheheheh...you're lying...there's no way that Water Spirit would die from the corruption I spread─"

"THEN GO TO THE LAKE RIGHT NOW! SEE IT FOR YOURSELF, YOU FILTHY DEVIL!" Swinging his scythe wildly, Ichimatsu yelled. "YOU MURDERER!"

The Devil swung his punch to the Reaper's face, slamming him down to the ground. With intense hatred reflected from his voice, he yelled back at the Reaper.

"DON'T CALL ME A MURDERER!"

The Devil disappeared from sight, leaving only a whiff of black smoke hanging in the air.

* * *

 _「_ _YOU MURDERER!_ _」_

 _They keep screaming those words at me. They keep pointing their fingers at me, blaming me for my sins._

 _My unforgivable sins._

 _No, no, no. That's not what I meant._

 _I stole for your sake. I killed for your sake. I became a demon for your sake._

 _「_ _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you all._ _」_

 _No matter how many times I uttered those words, they keep coming at me._

 _ **"Big Brother."**_

 _Admist the painful words, I heard one clear, pure voice. It was you, was it?_

 _Then, I saw him─wearing a green robe, sharing the very same face with that damned water spirit─my dearest, dearest Third Brother._

 _Are you going to chew at me? Are you going to nag about how incompetent I am? Or are you going to blame me for your death, just as the others did to me?_

 _It doesn't matter to me anymore. I've lost everything since I lost all of you._

 _I deserved it._

 _ **"Don't cry."**_

 _I gasped, looking up to his face. He was wearing the very same face with that damned water spirit─foolishly honest and pained._

 _ **"Don't cry, Big Brother."**_

 _How can I not cry? Tell me. Please, tell me..._

 _...Choromatsu._


	5. Chapter 5

_**You are mine, because I hold you**_

 _ **And will never let you, O my light,**_

 _ **Leave my heart.**_

 _ **Let me reach the place**_

 _ **Where with delight**_

 _ **You will embrace me and I embrace you.**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, for you are mine.**_

 _ **BWV 228: "Fürchte dich nicht" ("Do not fear")**_

─ _ **Johann Sebastian Bach**_

* * *

Few moments later, Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu arrived at the lake. The smell of the water turned so putrid of a stench, Karamatsu nearly threw up.

Jyushimatsu frantically rushed to the lake, grabbing Choromatsu's arms and dragged him out lf the water. His hands were burned from the corrupted water, but he brushed it aside to rescue his friend.

Weakly, Choromatsu opened his eyes. "...Jyushi...matsu...?"

"Choromatsu, please hang in there! Mister Priest will save you!"

Karamatsu carefully examined the Water Spirit's eyes. "His eyes...it's just like the prostitute who lost her mind..."

"Is it the corruption from the Devil? What should we do, Mister Priest?"

Karamatsu bit his lip. "...maybe, we have to exorcise the demon to get rid of the corruption...but─"

Choromatsu tugged on Jyushimatsu's sleeves. His heavy breath echoed through the silent lake. With firm tone in his voice, he spoke.

 _"Don't kill him. Please."_

"B─but, Choromatsu! The only way to get rid of the corruption is to exorcise him!" Jyushimatsu protested.

"That aside, we need to know the Devil's true name." Karamatsu said. "I can perform an exorcism...if only I know his name."

"He'll come." Choromatsu wheezed, coughing up black filths from his mouth. "...he'll come for me. I'm sure of it. However...please...don't kill him..."

"But...you're dying! I can't let you die like this, Choromatsu!"

"Then so be it..." Another hoarse cough came out from Choromatsu's lungs. "...I'm sorry...Jyushimatsu. I'm a terrible friend..."

"No, you're not!" Jyushimatsu cried, begging to the Water Spirit. "Please, stay with me! You're not a terrible person!"

"Yes, I am. You know...I forged a pact...with a demon...that shows how desperate I was...to be loved. But I'm a fool...I was blinded by jealousy..."

"What are you saying?!" The Angel yelled, his voice was choked by tears. "Are you saying that nobody loves you?! No! I love you, Choromatsu!"

"I was _jealous_ of you, Jyushimatsu." Choromatsu solemnly said. "You already found the person you love...and it wasn't me...so I..."

"Stop talking for now! Please! You're going to be okay! Right? We'll talk about this later─"

Before Jyushimatsu finished his sentence, Choromatsu laughed maniacally─his mind was eroded by the demon's corruption.

 _"GONE! IT'S GONE! HAHAHAHAHA! THE FLOWERS ARE GONE! HOW AM I GOING TO PICK THEM FOR YOU, JYUSHIMATSU?!"_

* * *

 _I was scared. So scared. When she left me, I was afraid of loneliness. I was scared of being alone._

 _I was scared. So scared. When he was gone, I was afraid of being left alone, again. I don't want to be alone, ever again._

 _I guess...I was just being selfish. But I really want it._

 _My deepest desire...is to have someone I can love for the rest of my endless time._

 _My deepest...dirtiest desire..._

 _Ahhh...but it doesn't matter to me anymore..._

 _...everything is so_ _ **red...very red...deep red...red...**_

 _ **Red. Crimson. Deep red. Deep crimson. Fresh red. Beautiful red. Lovely red...**_

* * *

The Devil arrived at the lake. The trees and flowers withered, devoid of life. Stench of decay and filth flowing through the air. Everything was pitch black, but in the Devil's eyes, everything was red.

Beautiful, yet sad color of red.

"I guess...my corruption ain't working so well on spirits." The Devil let out a dry laugh. "It works really good on humans...but...oh well..."

"Stop acting so happy-go-lucky, you sick bastard."

Rustles of grass was heard from behind the Devil's back. It was Ichimatsu, brandishing his trusty weapon─readied himself for an attack.

"How many times have you been spreading these calamities?" The Reaper coldly growled. "The Great War...The Great Plague...killing and driving people insane...tell me, just when will you finally be satisfied?"

"Chaos has insatiable apetite, my friend." The Devil chuckled. "As long as I live, humans shall taste my wrath. They shall suffer hell on earth!"

 _"What about Choromatsu?!"_ Ichimatsu yelled. "Does he deserve to suffer like that too, huh?!"

For once, Ichimatsu's words shook the Devil off of his guard. He was completely silenced─even his smug grin was wiped off from his face. His sharp, mocking glare was gone.

"He's dying from the corruption now...and the only way to save him is to remove the pact─that means...your death will suffice."

"I'm not planning to die just yet, Reaper." The Devil sneered. "Who do you think you are? Acting all so conceited and shit..."

"ICHIMATSU! PLEASE, HELP! CHOROMATSU IS...!"

The tension between the Devil and the Reaper was broken by Jyushimatsu's anguished scream. Both of them rushed to approach the Water Spirit's limp body.

"See this, Devil?! It's all your fault!" Ichimatsu pointed at the gasping Choromatsu─his face was pale as sheet. "If only you weren't exist! If only you weren't here...Choromatsu wouldn't have..."

The Devil crouched, gently touching Choromatsu's forehead. Extreme regret and grief were shown on his face.

"...indeed. If only I wasn't here...then Choromatsu wouldn't have to suffer like this. Ahhh...dammit. I'm such a fool, am I..."

Suddenly, Choromatsu reacted from the touch on his skin. He opened his eyes─colored in deep red.

"...hey, Fappymatsu. Good mornin'..." The Devil greeted mischievously. "How's it going? Feeling like shit enough?"

"...shut up..." Choromatsu weakly muttered. "...what took you..so long?"

"I thought about things...lots of things..."

In a surprisingly mild manner, the Devil took Choromatsu's cold hand and kissed it. As the Water Spirit's freezing skin touched his lips, he felt bitterness filling his mouth.

"About how things should have been...if we met in different circumstances. About how things should have been...if we never met from the very start. But...I guess...there are some things that never meant to be..."

"You...the Devil from that time..." Karamatsu mumbled, slightly trembled from the Devil's presence.

"Oh...if it isn't the shitty priest. What are you doing here? Holding a sermon or some stupid holy mass, I presume?"

"They asked me to exorcise you." The former priest calmly replied. "To save this spirit, we have undo the pact...and get rid of the corruption that tainted him..."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You want my true name?" The Devil scratched his head, before leaning his head and whispered to Karamatsu's ear. "Listen up, church boy. I only say this once...my true name..."

Karamatsu nodded, his head hung low.

"Understood. Then...I shall exorcise you."

The Devil crouched back to held Choromatsu's hands, while Karamatsu prayed. Both Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu watched in anxiety.

 _"In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. O Lord, hear my prayer..."_

"It's a bit crowded here, huh? I really wish that I can spend some time alone with you...well, doing some sexy time...at least for the last time..."

"...you...pervert..."

The Devil chuckled. His expression mellowed significantly. His fingers intertwined with Choromatsu's, melting together into one.

"I've made so many mistakes in the past...even until now. I wonder, was our meeting a mistake too?"

"..."

"Heh...if you ask me, I wouldn't say it was a mistake."

 _"...I command you to leave. Begone, demon! You shall no more dare to spread suffering and disaster─"_

Choromatsu's breath calmed. His clarity was restored, his face's and eye color returned to normal. The warmth of his body went back, much to the Devil's joy.

"I'm glad I met you. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to..."

"Stop talking."

The Devil's words were hushed by Choromatsu's kiss. Admist the chilly air, he could feel hot tears streaming down from both of their eyes.

"...we both should stop talking..." Choromatsu whispered, clinging desperately on the Devil's arms. "...I don't want to miss any second of this moment..."

"..."

 _"In the Name of the Lord, I command you! Begone! The demon by the name─"_

Choromatsu closed his eyes. The Devil's body sizzled within his embrace, emitting fiery, wild embers.

"...I'm glad I met you. Really."

"Likewise."

The two tightly embraced each other, as the Devil disappeared─slowly burned away to nothing but a thin smoke, floating in the air.

"I forgot. I haven't told you my true name...right?" The Devil whispered.

"...my true name is─"

* * *

 _In the past, I only made mistakes after mistakes._

 _「_ _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..._ _」_

 _Those words kept repeating, again and again._

 _But in the very least...even if it's only once...even if it's only for the last time..._

 _...I wonder, can I finally did something right?_

* * *

"Karamatsuuuu! Look! The water is so clear! Let's take a dip!"

"Careful now, Totty! Don't get yourself too wet!"

A young boy cheerfully splashed the lake's water, playing happily with Karamatsu. The lake was restored to its original state, right after the pact was broken. The trees and flowers went back to life, blooming wildly like an eternal spring.

"It's so lively here! Thanks to Karamatsu and Totty, I suppose?" Jyushimatsu smiled, watching the two humans played around the lake. "Too bad Totty can't see us spirits..."

"I'm going to the western region with Jyushimatsu tonight." Ichimatsu said. "Are you sure, you'll be alright?"

Choromatsu nodded. "I'll be alright. In fact...maybe I want to be alone for a while..."

The Reaper scratched his nose. "Don't be so down about it. Besides...exorcism doesn't mean that he's killed, right? He might be still alive and kicking somewhere..."

Jyushimatsu stared sadly at his friend, then suddenly grasped the Water Spirit's hands. "Don't worry, Choromatsu! We'll visit you soon! So you won't feel lonely anymore!"

"Thank you very much, Jyushimatsu." Choromatsu hugged the Angel. "I love you."

"I love you too! Here, come with us, Ichimatsu! Let's have a big hug together!"

"...I'll pass..."

Karamatsu approached the three spirits, bowing politely. "I'm going to the next country with Todomatsu. I'll be sure to visit you too, Choromatsu. Oh, and probably bringing you some gifts..."

"I can't wait, Karamatsu. Thanks for everything."

The sun was setting, Karamatsu and the child left the lake─hand in hand. Both Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu also departed for their next journey.

A warm wind breezed through Choromatsu's hair. He stood in the middle of the lake, with his eyes closed. Suddenly, something smooth grazed his cheeks. He opened his eyes, and found himself showered with rose petals from above.

Red─deep red rose petals showered down from the sky. Choromatsu smiled, his tears dropped like rain. Faintly, he heard a familiar wicked laugh somewhere.

Somewhere...far, far away.

"I look forward to the day we will meet again─

─ _Osomatsu_."

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a beautiful lake in the middle of a forest. Colorful flowers and herbs grew in abundance at the lakeside. A huge body of cool, crystal-clear water filled the lake. However, there were few people who knew about the lake itself._

 _Legend says that a water spirit was residing there, waiting for his beloved to come back by his side─up until this day. If you're lucky enough, you can see flower petals mysteriously falling down from the sky, right into the middle of the lake._


End file.
